Strawberries
by Boondocks23
Summary: It's a hot day and Huey has to mow the lawn. But why is he so depressed and can Cindy find a way to cheer him up? Come find out... HueyXCindy ONE-SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks or any of their characters.

**Strawberries**

Huey, the (everything but normal) 18 year old is outside mowing the lawn for his grandfather. 'Why is it so hot, why does the grass grow so fast, why does the world revolve? Most of these questions can easily be answered. Why do we set up attacks just so we can start a war with another country, why do we kidnap children and make them kill their parents just to fight for us, why do we kill each other in cold blood for such material things? We do it for money, power, oil, and land. Why do we do such trivial things when we don't have to? Because we 'CAN', because GOD made us like this...and now Cindy is coming down my block rapping and cursing out loud every 2 seconds like she's a nigga'.  
Cindy is wearing white hi-top forces, some black and white Nike b-ball shorts, and a long white tee. She is dribbling a basketball in between her legs really fast. She has her hair in her traditional two pig tailed style with three bangs sticking out. She is rapping a verse from one of her favorite rappers song.

_**"Alright it's Childish baby  
Mr. Talk-about-his-dick-again  
Nerdy ass black kid  
whatever man I'm sick of him  
That well spoken token  
Who ain't been heard  
The only white rapper who's allowed to say the n-word  
I buy a bunch of 'em and put it on my black card  
Now I got some street cred  
Use it 'til it's maxed out"**_

Cindy stopped when she saw Huey and she threw her arms out.  
"Huueeey, wassup big BAAABAE!" She walked up to give him dap but he just looked at her.

"So you gon leave me hanging, that's messed up", Huey just rested his hands on his hips, "It's hot C, why u so hyper this early in the morning?" Cindy stopped dribbling the ball, "I'm white haha remember", Huey shook his head and got up. He shut the lawn mower off and walked towards his house while Cindy followed.

He opened his door and before he heard the door shut, it opened a little more before shutting. He turned and saw Cindy with her basketball, "Cindy don't you have somewhere to go?"  
Cindy dropped her ball, "Not really, I was just gonna go shoot some but I could use a glass of water", she headed for the kitchen. She watched as Huey wiped his forehead with his shirt and her eyes followed his happy trail up to his visible abs. 'he looks like he works out, not that I'm staring or anything but his trail is kinda- wait why am I talking to myself about this?', she finished the glass and walked up to Huey.  
"So, why so many cartons of orange juice?" Huey walked into the kitchen, "My grandfather has been running a lot lately so he likes a carton of juice when he gets back", Cindy looked around, "That what he doing right now?" Huey shook his head while drinking a bottle of water. He took out an mp3 player and put it on the coffee table and walked towards the door and as he opened it Cindy just stood in the living room with her arms out.  
Huey lifted an eyebrow, "No", Cindy kept her arms out, "Look I'll dap you up but I'm sweaty N your...not, so NO", at this point Huey started getting frustrated. Huey walked towards Cindy, "Come on Cindy I got work to- CINDY DON'T!" She jumped on Huey reverse piggyback style and her 'C cups' were pressed up against his chest. "Ok Cindy Ok, I gotta get back to work." Cindy jumped off him, "Damn nigga I'm just tryna show some love", Huey blushed slightly, 'a little too much love', he thought, "Well lemme stop being such a bother." She headed out the door as Huey reached to grab her arm. "Cindy I wasn't trying to-", Cindy stumbled but Huey had caught her arm and pulled her back and she fell right on top of him.

Huey opened his eyes to meet a pair of ocean blue orbs, then his eyes lowered and he could see her cleavage. She quickly rolled off him with a red face, "Huey you idiot, I think I twisted my ankle!" Huey just looked away and stood up. Cindy tried to stand but failed and she was about to fall again but Huey caught her and helped her to the couch. "Dammit Huey look what did!" Huey just lowered his eyebrows in frustration, "Just sit tight, Ima get an ice pack." Cindy noticed Huey's mp3 player on the table and picked it up. She turned off the 'HOLD' and pressed play.

_**"Baby  
I could really get to know you  
take my time and show you  
don't tell anybody what we do  
when I get lonely  
Take Me,  
to another place where I'll be  
face to face, just you and me  
with no rules, just like you  
I get lonely too ooh ooh"**_

Huey came back with a cold bag of peas and placed it on her ankle. "Hssss aaaaahh", she winced. "Don't be such a baby", Cindy punched his arm, "You're not the one with a fucked up ankle!" Huey smiled, 'Damn she's cute', then he noticed what she was listening to. "How did you get that?" Cindy looked like she just got busted (which she did), "You left it on the table", she said with a shrug. Huey grabbed the MP3 and shoved it in his cargo shorts pocket.  
"So you like Drake?" Huey walked towards the kitchen, "He has songs I can relate to", Cindy showed some emotion on her face. "Do you really think your alone?" Huey turned around with a box of strawberries, "Just leave it alone", "But Huey-", Huey put the box in her face, "You want one?" She sighed.  
"I guess but why do you have strawberries?" Huey stared at them, "There my favorite fruit, strawberries are red like blood filled with oxygen, they are unique because of their shape, and they grow in pairs so they are never alone." Cindy grabbed his hand and twisted her body so that her back rest on his chest.  
"Cindy I really need to get back to cutting the grass", Cindy looked up towards his face, "Just watch one movie with me", Huey shook his head, "No Cindy my granddad is going to be home soon and-", Cindy had begun to pout, "But you hurt my ankle, I mean the least you could do is watch a movie wit me!" Huey closed his eyes, 'No she aint playing THAT card on me!' Huey opened his eyes and Cindy had a twinkle in her blue orbs, "Okay, one movie then I gotta get back to work." Cindy cheesed while eating a strawberry and grabbing the remote. "Let's see what's on Netflix!"  
Huey is eating a strawberry and looking at Wesley Snipes kick vampire ass in "Blade 2". Huey looks down at Cindy's hand reaching for the last strawberry and his eyes widen. Huey quickly moves the box out of reach. "Huey what are you doing?" Huey simply replies, "You can't have the last one", Cindy turns her body to get more reach but Huey just puts it in the air away from her. "Huey don't be so stingy!" Huey shook his head, "If it were anything else I'd give it to you", Huey couldn't believe what he just said and his face got a little red. "Sucka!" Cindy grabbed the box and jumped to the other side of the couch while taking the strawberry out. Huey crawled over to her, "I want that strawberry", Cindy smirked, "Come and get it 'Afro'", Huey actually found some humor in that and the corners of his mouth slanted upward. He reached out for it the same way she did but was doing better since he was alot taller than her. She put it directly behind her back and Huey just stopped. "What's wrong afraid of a little cont- AAAAHH!", Cindy burst out laughing as Huey tried to tickle her to death. She had to try to block his pressure point tickle techniques but as quick as lightning, he snatched the strawberry from her hand without even damaging it. He pulled the leaves off so he could eat it but without warning Cindy leaned over and wrapped her lips around the fruit and his two fingers and ate the small strawberry in his face with a big grin. "Looks like your ankles better", Cindy looked down, "Hmm, looks like it".

Huey sighed and was about to punish her but the movie grabbed his attention and the last scene of "Blade 2" was showing Blade carry Nyssa outside to see the sun. When the sun came up she thought it was beautiful while Blade thought SHE was beautiful and she turned to ash in his arms. At that moment Huey's face grew solemn and Cindy noticed big time.

"Huey your not alone, you have a family", Huey stared at the table, "I have an ignorant brother who is probably going to get killed before he graduates and my granddad could pass on at any time and he's just as ignorant as my brother", Cindy couldn't believe what Huey was saying. "What about Caesar and Hiro?" Huey kept his eyes on the table with a blank face, "Caesar doesn't take life serious enough, he thinks life is good the way it is when it's not and Hiro can't even get past the fact that people ARE racist and most people don't like him BECAUSE in their eyes, he's just a chinese guy", Cindy's face grew with emotion.

"What about Jazmine?" Huey almost laughed... ALMOST, "Jazmine is so stuck in this fairy tale world and she's so oblivious to facts because all she cares about is "WHAT IF's" and all that other bullshit", Cindy looked Huey in the eyes, "What about me?"

Huey met her eyes and didn't find it easy to say what he wanted to say, "Cindy I...(breathes deeply) nobody understands me and that's why I have to be alone".

Cindy shouted, "THATS IT! That's why you're never happy? Well how do you think I feel when I'm walking around and other girls are talking about me and how I dress, why I act so ghetto, why my best friend is a black guy, why I don't have any GIRL friends, but they were the ignorant ones. They're the ones who don't understand me, but I eventually found people like Jazmine who didn't care how girly I was and Riley who didn't care if I acted ghetto and wasn't black", Huey looked away.  
"Because there ARE people who understand you", she grabbed Hueys chin and turned him to face her. "Because there ARE people who really care about you", Huey saw Cindy in a different way for the first time. He then looked down at her lips. 'So full, so tasty looking, so voluptuous, what the hell... I've never even used that word before'  
Huey decided to risk all the optional and available consequences as he gently placed his hands on her hips and the gap between their lips completely closed within that second. Cindy's eyes widened but only for a second as the rush of ecstasy surrounded her and she could no longer hold her eyelids up. She then wrapped her arms around Hueys neck, deepening their kiss.  
When they finally released for air, they were gasping and resting their foreheads against each others. The only thing Huey could say to express his feeling at the moment was one simple word.

"Strawberries"

A/N

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY! Another one-shot completed. Also I don't own Nike or the song "Backpackers" by Childish Gambino or the song "I get lonely too" by Drake or Netflix or the movie Blade 2 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! Whoooo, now tell me what you think, this is the first time I've had to use Huey and get inside his mind and shit so if it seems a little OC, my bad. I want to give a shout out to **Schweetpea (Yall make sure to read her story "Babysitting with Uncle Reezy" it's the shit)** and I can't forget my Nigga **Dave the Wordsmith(Check out his story…ALL OF THEM!) **well Im out, DON'T FORGET TO R/R!


End file.
